CP - January, 2381
This page chronicles posts #7401-7520 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2381. *CP - December, 2380 *CP - February, 2381 Earth Plots First Week With the Fenrir disbanded and CORBAN MADDIX needing a new secretary, he invites JUSTIN GREENE to fill the position. The Ensign is shocked but gladly accepts the offer before making plans to celebrate and stay in the Maddix’s Seychelles home. After New Years, KEEVAN arrives to MIXIE BRIDGES home and give her a gift. It is a holoemitter with Keevan Five on it in hopes that she will feel more comfort. She asks if he would ever kill her and he confesses that he would do whatever his Founders asked of him. TYREENA BROOKE discovers that her old flame TH’MATAKAHLAN is still alive and decides to contact him. They speak, but he doesn’t remember the relationship they had, even if Tyreena is still familiar. Saddened, she offers to help in any way she can. On the Titan Penal Colony VYLIN ANDICI is visiting with MARCUS WOLFE to go over information for his up coming trial. They discuss the holographic terrorism charges and the treason charges against him for going off with Ty’rel and the Romulan rebels. About to leave the planet, KATAL UNA gets in another trip to see MARCUS and lets him know that she will be around for him during the trial and will attempt to get Karyn to see him. In Hawaii, AMITY LIU is adjusting to her sickness and having to deal with her children. T’POK arrives with food and attempts to get along with HAYDEN LIU who is slightly put off by the idea of another man in his mother’s life. JAMES MUNROE is back on Earth for two weeks and surprises his family in Toronto. MINIYA BERN, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE are all pleased to see him and get excited to spend some time with their brother, dropping references that Shawn has found another woman. BARBARA MUNROE is around to pick up the kids when she runs into ASHLEY MOSS. Mistaking the girl as Shawn’s new woman, she gets rather crass and insults the younger Cadet in hops of scaring her off, yet Ashley maintains her relationship is only professional. JAMES takes it upon himself to investigate more into this mystery woman, visiting MIXIE. Mixie denies it is her, but assures James that she would talk to Shawn about it. A second suspect is ASHLEY whom JAMES meets up with at the Academy building. Ashley doesn’t see how who Shawn is dating is his son’s issue, but recognizes that James is a catch and asks him out for a date. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS gets excited when she realizes she has cracked the parasite cure. Using information from Amity’s illness, she seeks out LOROT ROSS and injects him, explaining the situation. Back in the Liu home, AMITY is having trouble adjusting to having T’POK around to help her out. Accustomed to doing things on her own, the woman is fiercely independent but acquiesces to his bath invitation. The next day, T’POK takes HAYDEN out to play baseball in an attempt to bond. However, the boy is resistant and tells the Vulcan that he just wants him to leave. Making his final stop in his investigation, JAMES meets with EVA GARCIA to ask about his father. She is nervous at first, but senses James’ good intentions and explains to him that her and Shawn are just acquaintances. MIXIE does good on her promise to see SHAWN. They chat over lunch, but he is mum about his involvement with another woman. Preparing to leave Earth, KEHAL S’HARIEN says his goodbyes to THREE S’HARIEN explaining to her that he wished they could be together but he had to leave with the rebels. JAMES is invited to have dinner with EVA and KITAAN DHOW, enjoying the company and the motherly like feel Eva gives off. They are able to have a good dinner before it comes out that both James and Eva were the victims of a sexual assault. Curing TYREENA, KAI is treated with gratitude and friendship from the Carsolian woman who offers a token of her thanks and is invited to dinner, despite her secret of intimacy with Lorot! Second Week Working out more in their relationship, T’POK and AMITY LIU discuss their relationship in terms of their issues and she opens up to him about her father disowning her now she is no longer Cardassian. Once James leave the Una residence, EVA GARCIA and KITAAN DHOW have a conversation about love. Not wishing to rush things, the pseudo-couple decide to let things flow and not rush. JAMES MUNROE goes to a fancy restaurant on his date with ASHLEY MOSS. The pair elitists hit it off, bonding over expensive wine and designer clothes. The next day, JAMES and EVA have a motherly like conversation where he reveals his fears about Legate Bern. Now out of the facility, TYREENA BROOKE and KEEVAN reunite. The Vorta is slightly different, but continues his charade and informs her that he must go back to the Dominion and she asks to go with him to speak with Odo. During the week of KAI CEVDAK-ROSS’ birthday, LOROT ROSS opts to treat her to a surprise. After dinner, he reveals to her that he had himself ribbed like a Cardassian and the two share some celebratory passion. In Toronto, EVA meets with JAMES to get some self defense lessons from the younger teen. He is able to teach her man techniques to defend herself. Putting them into practice JAMES gets a bit rough with EVA and just in time for KITAAN to see. Knocking the boy off Eva Kitaan is shocked to learn of James’ rape experience which explains the boys skittishness around males. That night EVA, JAMES and KIT all go out drinking. James wakes up with a hangover, but treated to breakfast and motherly concern. Kit shows his obvious care for the boy in terms of anger against what happened to him. Third Week With The invitation to go to Risa, AMITY confronts T’POK about the plans. Uncertain at first, he agrees under the guise of it helping her recuperate more – both looking forward to the vacation. KEEVAN prepares to leave Earth on his way to the Gamma Quadrant. He visits with TYREENA BROOKE and gets her ready to leave the planet to speak with Founder Odo about the Carsolian people. Concerned about his father, JAMES MUNROE goes to family friend VYLIN ANDICI to ask about his father. She doesn’t know anything about his father but makes an educated guess that he has a holoaddiction – aware of such things from grief counselling. CORBAN MADDIX attempts to cheer himself up and goes to see VIDIAL TARLICA. They chat about Cadence and the couples separation before the Zaldan gives into the sexy Boslic. VYLIN visits with SHAWN at his office to congratulate him on his promotion to Captain, as well as confronting him about his holoaddiction. They argue but at the end of the day both accept this was Shawn’s business. Concerned about Shawn, VYLIN goes to JAMES to inform him of what was happening. Confirming her original suspicions, James is unsure how to approach this with his father. CORBAN receives a communication from CADENCE but things are obviously tense. She notes that this mission is dangerous but Maddix is still distant. With time to herself to think, THREE S’HARIEN visits with Bryce Wren in the hospital. Confessing her feelings of sadness and regret over what happened with him, more of Ally comes out of the Terraborg before she runs into AMITY n her way out. After her chat with Three, AMITY visits with CORBAN to tell him Bryce’s message so he can tell his wife. He explains Cadence is off on a mission and Amity leaves once she tells him about her condition. On their way to Risa, AMITY and T’POK have a discussion about their relationship, chatting about her issues with opening up and the lack of support from previous relationships. Getting ready to leave Earth, JAMES and KITAAN DHOW have a chat about his father and opening up to him the way the teen wants Shawn to open up to him. Cardassia Plots First Week Now in their new apartment, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK celebrate the new years with a special dinner. But, they never get around to eating when they’re distracted by the other and get frisky ;) At the summer home, AVARIN INDUS is looking after the Damar children. After his shift, he and ASHTA SAREX prepare to go out and make plans to meet with the Kara’s parents before she leaves. After waiting hours for word from Dr. SERIK, CORAT DAMAR is given Questa’s condition. She has lost the baby and heavily sedated. Angry with Legate Bern, Damar is calmed by the elderly doctor enough to see his wife. Falling asleep, CORAT and QUESTA DAMAR form a bond and he attempts to help her reorganize her thoughts before she wakes up and confesses that Bern is really mBern. Making his way to ERON BERN, CORAT interrogates him, letting the younger Legate know that he has been discovered. Leaving Ozara now in charge of the third order, Bern has his clearance lowered and is tossed into the brig for the time being. Second Week Needing to get to the bottom of things, CORAT DAMAR seeks out mDAYIN LETHO in his cell. Asking about Eron Bern and the circumstances surrounding his death, Damar learns as much as he can before letting the mBoy go, if only to get rid of him. On Utop Medical Base, AVARIN INDUS and ASHTA SAREX are there to meet the Indus’. The science family is picky and eccentric but seem to accept the girl as their future family. Returning home, QUESTA DAMAR is greeted by GWENI DAMAR at the residence. With CORAT in hand, all three go to the bedroom and share a tender moment together in bed. Third Week Back at home, mERON BERN greets OZARA BERN with the same smugness. She is no longer taking his threats, as well as working as a sub for the Legate. Bern continues to hold Celar hostage, willing to give him up should his wife kill Damar. QUESTA DAMAR starts to get better physically and decides to call SHAWN about the release of mDayin. He is saddened and shocked over what happened to her and makes the offer to bring the girls to see her on Cardassia. KOHSII VENIK is out shopping when she runs into DAYIN LETHO. Hardly recognizing him, she finds the Gor more attractive and he helps her bring her things to her apartment. ASHTA gets ready to leave the planet, having her last day with AVARIN INDUS. They chat about their families and their feelings before ensuring that there would be frequent visits to DS9. QUESTA makes a call to Kai PASHU to finalize the plans with the center on Bajor. Finally having the money for it to get going, the Kai offers her three different plan offers for her to go over. OZARA makes the time to find QUESTA and confesses to her the ultimatum by mBern. The wife is shocked and they come up with a plan to use the holographic version of Damar in an attempt to get Celar back. Fourth Week Sharing some private time in the park for a picnic, KOHSII VENIK and DURAS VENIK chat about his birthday plans. A little into the lunch, they are joined by DAYIN LETHO who sheds light on Kohsii obvious attraction, bringing up some jealous feelings in her husband, which Kohsii soon puts down. QUESTA and CYDJA BERN chat about the up coming visit with the Munroe’s – specifically James. Cydja has high hopes of Questa putting in a good with Damar about dating the Terran, but she is hesitant because of how much she knows about the boy. Bajor Plots Fourth Week SAJA BRIN and TYLAR POLREN get together again, continuing their sexual relationship. At the end, they chat about how they are going to manage in the future, talking about the Kai and his wishes. Getting his foot in the door first, Polren asks her to marry him and she accepts. The next day at a meeting at the dig site BRIN, TYLAR and EISHA PASHU comes to a head when Tylar confronts the Kai about his choices with Brin. The Vedek becomes upset at the both of them and leaves. Deciding to chat with EISHA first, BRIN tells him that she still plans on having his baby, even if she is going to marry Polren. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week En route to the station RAJA TARLICA is bored and decides to visit with CADENCE MADDIX who is also making her way to DS9. They chat about Corban where Raja discusses her father and the idea of a family with Cadence, explaining that they’re anything but. Also en route to DS9, KATAL and CATHASACH UNA bunker down for the night. Katal confesses that she has been thinking a lot about Marcus and missing him despite everything that had happened. Cath gets jealous and reminds her that he is an ex-husband. On Bajor, PASHU EISHA receives a communication from EBEN DORR who has become increasingly worried by Tucker’s nightmares. Agreeing to help him, the Kai sends people to pick the boy up and see what can b done Bajor-style. Second Week Reflecting back to a conversation with her mother, RAJA TARLICA thinks of VIDIAL TARLICA and the lunch shared with Captain Maddix. The young girl feels lonely and the idea of parents who put out more effort is something she begins to yearn. Worried about his mother, SEBASTIEN CORRIX contacts KATAL UNA now they are back on the station. She explains that Eva is staying on Earth for another week with Lt. Dhow. Third Week Realizing the Una plans to Daean III, KATAL UNA contacts AMITY LIU about a trip to Risa with T’Pok. She agrees to talk to the Vulcan about it, but can’t make any promises until the trip is confirmed. KATAL contacts ASTHA SAREX about her internship on Cardassia and to ensure everything is set into place when the Cadet arrives to DS9. Finally time to leave, KATAL and CATHASACH UNA leave on the shuttle, piloted by a Daean. They chat about the twins and decide on the name Lauren for the girl. Now on the station, RAJA TARLICA is visited by JULIAN BASHIR who invites her to participate in his holoprogram of James Bond. She is excited at the chance to spend time with him and accepts. On Bajor, EISHA PASHU calls SAJA BRIN to his office to inquire about her whereabouts. She confesses she is in a relationship with Dr. Tylar and the Kai makes reference to him ad Brin to have children. Fourth Week En route to the station, JAMES MUNROE, SHAWN MUNROE and KITAAN DHOW all have breakfast together. They chat about women and wives before James leaves to his room. Kitaan takes the opportunity to discuss Shawn’s holoaddiction but is offended when the man pulls rank. Later at lunch, SHAWN gets everything ready for MINIYA BERN, LALI MUNROE and KALILI MUNROE. The girls are soon joined by KITAAN and EVA GARCIA before the last two, JAMES and ASHLEY MOSS also sit down. Everything is fine until Lali starts to make some comments about Ashley and Shawn shows favouritism with Miniya while James looks after Lali. KALILI is off on her own exploring the shuttle when she runs into KITAAN. They sing numbers before she tells him that he and Eva will have a daughter together. MINIYA keeps herself busy in her room when EVA comes in looking for an earring. There they talk about the Munroes, Cardassia and bad people before Kit and Kalili come in to paint pictures. JAMES takes LALI to her bedroom, calming her down enough to try and reason with the girl. She doesn’t understand why she always gets in trouble and James tells her they may get a puppy to make things better. After Lali is calm, JAMES returns to his room with ASHLEY where he is treated to a special lap dance that turns into something more and the couple have sex ;) Later on, ASHLEY is taking a call from her parents when EVA comes in. They chat about children, pole dancing and sex, getting to know the opinions of the other and disagreeing most of the time. EVA and KITAAN meet up when they are close to the station and have a chat about each other. Kit decides that he will take the plunge and asks Eva to marry him which she agrees to. On the station, RAJA TARLICA runs into JULIAN BASHIR in a café and lets him know that she is going to take a quick trip to Bajor. After the James Bond holonovel they seem to be closer and chat about family. With the Munroe’s on the station ASHLEY says her goodbyes to James and then runs into old roomie ASHTA SAREX while there. They chat about James and their relationship with him, Ashley deciding that she is the better lover. SHAWN has arrived and left the station with James and the kids, heading to Cardassia. He sends a courtesy call to QUESTA DAMAR letting her know he will be arriving in a day. CADENCE MADDIX continues her undercover work as a Cardassian named Dianca. There, she runs into ASHTA and chats with her about love and multiple partners, coming to realize that she would never be comfortable with Maddix’s philandering. Dominion Plots Third Week Now in the Gamma Quadrant, TYREENA BROOKE is woken up by KEEVAN’s nightmares. She starts to recognize his differences and inquires more, the Vorta confessing that he is scared of the Founders and is unsure about his return to the cloning facility. Fourth Week Arriving to Sewway Cloning facility, KEEVAN separates from TYREENA BROOKE briefly enough for her to see him conversing with Weyoun before Keevan is shot. Shocked and upset, Tyreena stays with the Vorta until he dies. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Hired to work on Terok Nor, mTAHMOH ALMIN is escorted by mEVA GARCIA to mCYDJA DAMAR’s quarters. There, the young girl makes the gigolo pretend to be the father in a house scenario, as well as making Tahmoh and Eva to be intimate. New character AH’TEL GHISLAIN VIOBAHN arrives into Cardassian space from El Auria in the regular universe. He runs into mGUL DANAN who commandeers the vessel and almost kills the crew before being offered power by way of a certain kind of super soldier. Third Week Bonding in a new way, mTAHMOH ALMIN and mEVA GARCIA share an intimate moment. Eva is shocked to be pleasured so tenderly and makes a bond with the man. mDAYIN LETHO is now on mTerok Nor making a deal with mOZARA BRIK. In exchange for information on mBern, he gets his lover back in return. mDAYIN waits in his quarters and meets with mJAMES MUNROE. The slave is malnourished and scarred. They embrace, vowing to never part again while Dayin presents a dermal regenerator to fix the boy. Once all fixed up and de-scarred mJAMES comes out and chats with mDAYIN. They make plans to stay in the mUniverse away from mBern and get back at all those who hurt the Terran. Fourth Week Getting the opportunity to speak with mOZARA BRIK, GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and JURETOH STAITION propose their plan of giving the Cardassians access to a very powerful army. All they need is a liaison to come with them to ensure everything goes well and mOzara will be given a person who can control the army. She is sceptical and tells them she will need to speak with someone else. Quartarian Plots Fourth Week On Risa, KATAL UNA, AMITY LIU, CATHASACH UNA and T’POK are all wrapping up their mini-vacation. After the Daean meetings, they are all relaxing, enjoying the sun and then time off, getting ready to leave the next day. That night, after a massage, AMITY and KATAL are returning home when they are stopped by two Nausicaans before knocked out with sedatives. Worried about his partner, T’POK seeks out CATHASACH to ask about Katal. Both men realize the women are missing and leave to conduct a search. AMITY wakes up to find her and KATAL in a ship locked in a cell. They are greeted by a man by the name of Quan who tells them they are now prizes in a broadcasted tournament. #01 January, 2381 2381 #01 2381 #01